Our One Big Happy Family: The Nightmare Begins
by Nara-chan25
Summary: Moving in with people you don't know, going to a school where you don't know anybody... Just something new for the Uzumaki family. It's not everyday your mother decides to get married to a rich Uchiha. You just don't know what to expect. No pairings yet.
1. The Nightmart Begins

Our One Big Happy Family

Chapter One – The Nightmare Begins

* * *

Please remember to read the Author's Note at the end!

* * *

"Boys, I need to talk to you, two."

* * *

"Kids, I need to talk to you!"

* * *

"You boys know how I've been going out with a lot of women, lately, right?"

* * *

"You guys know how I've been dating a lot, right?"

* * *

"Well, I met this women."

* * *

"I met this man…"

* * *

"Well, I'm in love with her…"

* * *

"I'm in love with him."

* * *

"So I asked her to marry me."

* * *

"And, he asked me to marry him."

* * *

"And she said…"

* * *

"And I said…"

* * *

"Yes!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

And that's how our little story began. Of course, we can't go straight to the wedding. I'm sure you'd like to see how us kids reacted to all this. But, even though our parents can act like love-sick puppies, always having their tongue hanging out of their mouth every time they see each other, we love them. So, like the good children we are, we completely agreed. But, when our parents weren't around… that was another story completely.

"I'm can't believe it!" said my sister, Nori, as she slammed her locker closed. "Did even care what we, her children, thought about this!" she hissed. My sister had sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean blues eyes. She also had tan skin. We may be twins, her being three minutes older than me, but those were the ONLY things we had in common. Everything else was different. While she was book smart, I wasn't. But I was everything else smart, which she was not. And when I mean everything else smart… I mean I had common sense and could see the obvious.

"She _did_ ask our permission…" I pointed out, earning a dagger (glare) though the heart. Ouchy. She hated it when I pointed out the obvious, so, obviously, I died (got glared at) a lot. But, the truth was, our mother had asked our little family of five for permission. And we all agreed without hesitation. We love our mother, and wanted her to be happy.

Even if we weren't. You see, getting married wasn't the only thing going on. We had to move. After all, this guy, who we haven't even met yet, lives about forty minutes away. They just meet at the half way point most of the time.

But still, I don' know why **we** had to move. After all, there were five people living in our house, with only four living at this guys house. Well, okay sure, only one less person… And our house wasn't that big… And I had to share a room with Jin, my older brother, while Nori had to share a room with Yuugi, our younger sister. Oh, and my mother used our fold out couch to sleep on. Okay, I understand why we have to move but, for some reason, I'm the only one.

"It doesn't matter if she asked us or not! She should be able to tell we were all lying!" she yelled, stomping off to her next class. I jogged up next to her, looking at her with people may call my 'blank look'.

"Don't be like that Nori-chan. You know Mother really cares about this guy. You should be glad. After all, you were the one complaining that she spent too much time on her own." She, once again, glared at me. That just meant she knew what I was talking about and that she knew I was right.

She said nothing. She bit her lip, and looked around the hall. Finally she stopped walking when she noticed her friends were a head of us. Time for me to leave. I did **not** want to be stuck with all the hugs, kisses and tears. "I'll catch you later, Nori," I said, waving my hand over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Bye, Naruto-chan!" she said, waving back. She didn't see the frown on my face of the glare that I sent to the back of her head.

Looking back to where I was going I started to walk again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, hey Gaara," I said sighing. "I have to tell you something…"

Gaara's green eyes stared at me, unblinking. I've gotten used to his looks, so it didn't bother me as much as it should have. "I'm moving."

He suddenly stopped walked, causing me to also stop walking and look bad at him. His expression was the same, even after he started walking again. "When?"

I swallowed nervously. "I won't be here on the Monday coming up…" I answered, keeping my eyes locked on his, even though he was staring straight a head.

"I see…" was his reply. He didn't say anything more about me moving until Friday, when he had to part ways to go to our houses, on the same street, but on opposite sides.

"I'll miss you." Was all that he said, no emotion showing on his face or in his voice. But there was something in his eyes that I will never forget.

* * *

Even though it was probably easy for my little siblings to say good bye to their friends, it wasn't at all easy for me. After all, they had no life. They were what, twelve, thirteen? Not even. And little Yuugi was only seven! Me, I was seventeen. Already in high school! I had a girlfriend who, by the way, was crying on my shoulder at the horrible news. Of course, I could come visit her on the weekends but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss me when I wasn't around.

I know all my friends would miss me. After all, I was a nice guy. I was smart. I wasn't some bully that thought the weak should be beaten on. I was liked by everyone, and for a very good reason, too. But, in a few months, maybe less, they'll be over it. When someone says my name, they'll say someing like: "Jin? Who's she?" They will even think that I'm a girl! The won't remember that all the girlishness of my family skipped over me!

I sighed as I looked at the mirror that was deep inside my girl friend's locker. I looked at my face that had lost all baby fat year ago. With my green eyes and brown-red hair. My green eyes from my Okaa-san and my air a mix of my Okaa-san's red and my Otou-san's blonde.

* * *

"Guess what, everyone! I'm moving!" A seven year old girl said to her seven year old friends. Yuugi smiled as all her friends started to talk about what her new room would look like.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" an annoying girl with pink hair screeched. Ever since we got to grade eight she thought she was so great, and talked to me all the time. I hated her with a passion, but she didn't even seem to notice the glares I sent her every time she came near me. "Will you go on a date with me!?"

"No." Was my simple answer. I was too bust thinking about this knew information I had, not that I would go out with her anyway.

Otou-san told me, my older brother, Itachi, and my sister, Itami, that he was getting married. He, of course, didn't ask us what we thought at all. Nor did he care. Unfortunately, this women's children, along with herself, had to move in with us. And, although, I didn't have to share a room with anyone because of our big house, they would still be there. In the same house. As him. Sasuke. The guy would didn't like being around anyone, besides his own family. Which, by the way, was because he had no choice but to get used them. But, but now, he had more people to deal with. Which meant much more to think about.

I sighed to myself as I realized that I started to think in third person again. This always happened when I have way too much to think about. I'm just glad that I have a brother and sister who has to deal with it, too.

* * *

Itachi looked down at the piece of paper in front of him that had a list off all the homework he had to do. He wasn't even in second period yet and thelist was may to long for is liking. He wondered how he was ever going to finish it all.

He was way too busy to think about the fact that people he didn't even know were moving into his house in a couple of days.

* * *

Itami glared at her English teacher. How she hated him. Always going on and on about Shakespeare and stuff. Yeah, that was his job, but that didn't mean she could hate him for it, right?

She had already forgotten all house her new brothers and sisters. That, and she didn't really care, as long as they didn't like to go through her stuff when she wasn't around.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know I should be working on the stories that I already started but I really didn't feel like it. So, I decided to start and write this. I came up with the idea while watching a show… Although, I can't remember what it was. I decided it was a good idea and decided to test it out.

I know this chapter isn't very long, but I'm planning on making the other chapters longer, since it will have more than the kid's reactions to hearing that's their parents were getting married. The next chapter will have, of course, the move and possibly the ride there, but only if you guys want it to. It will also have the two families meeting each other, which will end up in a few fights, but also a few of them getting a long perfectly. I'm not quite sure what exactly what I'm planning, though.

As of yet, there are no pairings, besides Jin and his girlfriend, which probably won't be brought up much, since I don't even have a name for her yet. And if there are some pairings, I'm not planning on making it just happen, since this is my first serious story that I'm planning on continuing. Although, I think I might let you guys vote on a few pairing, so feel free to suggest some. I won't be adding anything that isn't already on the list, so feel free to suggest anything. Het and Yaoi pairings are both welcome. I don't mind if their from the new family, as long as their not related by blood. I don't know how long with will go on, so take your time in voting, since you can only vote once and you can't change your vote unless you give me a really good really good reason why I should.

Suggestions are welcome, since I am a writer in training. But, if you do make a suggestion make sure it's clear on what the problem is and how I can fix it. Just don't say "This sucks" or something like that. Be as mean as you like, as long as I learn something. That's a bunch for those who take the time.

I also like suggestions for the plot. Although, I hardly ever change what I already have in mind, knew thoughts are always welcome.

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and that you plan on reading the next chapters I post. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. A New Family

Our One Big Happy Family

Our One Big Happy Family

Chapter Two – A New Family

Please remember to read the author's note at the end!

* * *

Looking around my empty room I sighed once again. I didn't want to move, obviously, and I definitely didn't want to give up my room. I looked at Jin and voiced my thoughts.

"Listen, Naruto, and listen good. We're giving up our house and our school for this guy and Okaa-san. Most likely, we'll get something good in return. I mean, if we're moving over there, then their house must be bigger. Me might not even have to share a room anymore," said Jin, closing the box he just packed and carrying it over to the growing pile by the door. "Besides, you might actually make friends this time, instead of hanging out with one kid who's a complete loser."

"Gaara isn't a loser! People just… don't like him that much…" I pointed out, glaring at my brother, who just shrugged.

"Naru-chan! You're friend is here!" Mother yelled from downstairs. "I'll send him up, okay?!"

"Okay, thanks Mother!" I called back. A few minutes later Gaara was standing by the door. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"You seem surprised, bro. Did you forget that Gaara's your only friend," he said, getting a glare from Gaara and I. "Fine, fine. I'm leaving, anyway."

When Jin finally left Gaara came completely into the room. Without even saying anything he held his hand out. Confused, I held my hand out and took whatever he was giving me. Looking at it, I realized it was his old cell phone. "So we can keep in touch."

"Gaara… You didn't have to…" I said, looking at him. He shook his head, pushing the hand that was trying to return the gift away.

"There's a monthly payment for all the calls you make. My Okaa-san said she'll pay for it," said Gaara, looking at the far wall.

I smiled, whipping away from tears. "I'm really going to miss you, Gaara," I said, pulling him into a hug before he could react. That day, I was the first person to ever hugged Gaara and live to tell the tale. I was also the only person Gaara hugged back.

* * *

"Jin, I am so serious, get out!" I yelled, smacked Jin over the head. "Stop bugging us while we're trying to pack!"

"Yeah, Jin!" said Yuugi, sticking her tongue out at him. "Stop bugging us like Nori said!"

Jin smirked and picked Yuugi up, swinging her over his shoulder. "Since when is Nori the boss of me, huh?" he asked, spinning slowly.

Yuugi giggled. "Nori-nee-chan is the greatest! So she's the boss!" was her childish response.

"No way, I'm the greatest!" Jin argued, taking Yuugi off his shoulder and putting her on the ground.

I rolled my eyes as I started to put Yuugi's books into a box. "Why are you in here, anyway? Shouldn't you be packing up all of your stuff?"

Jin shrugged, sitting down on the floor and pulling Yuugi into his lap, even though she was trying to run away. "It's not like I was wanted in there. Gaara came over and I got kicked out. Besides, I'm done packing everything anyway, and I'm pretty sure Naruto is, too."

I glared at Jin, mad that he was already finished while I had to pack for two. "Great, you can take over here then," I said, walking out of the room, Yuugi behind me.

* * *

Finally, we were on our way to our new home. Mother, of course, was driving, Jin was in the passenger seat, and Yuugi was in the middle with Nori to her right and me to her left. So far, everyone was getting annoyed with Jin because of all his stupid questions.

"Hey, Kaa-san, do you think any of the kids there like pie?" asked Jin, looking out the window like he didn't even say anything.

"I don't know, but I imagine that they would," Mother replied, not taking her eyes off the road in fear of crashing.

There would be a five minutes silence before Jin would ask his next question. "Hey, Kaa-san, you think they'll call you Kaa-san or Kushina?"

And that's how boring out car ride was. Luckily, Nori got mad and started to kill Jin with his seatbelt, so we had to pull over.

* * *

Finally, we were getting close to where Mother said the house was, so we were all looking out our windows, excited about seeing what our new house looked like. Finally, Mother slowed the car down, and pulling into the driveway of a house. And it was huge! It was only two stories, but from the looks of it, there were more than enough rooms for all of us.

"This place is huge!" Jin yelled, jumping out of the car. Jin, being Jin, ran right to the front door, ignoring Mother's calls for him not to go inside yet. And me, being the person I am, ran after him, also calling for him to stop.

"Jin, Mother told you not to go in," I said, following him into the house. "Oh, wow." The house looked even better inside. It was one of those houses where you walk in and there's open space right away. You can clearly see the stairs and some of the door upstairs, because of the balcony.

"Would you be so kind to explain why you're in my house?" I heard Jin swallow nervously before turning to face the person to spoke. There was a man with black hair that went down to his neck at the back and to his chin in the front. The man had black eyes that could make anyone nervous.

"Fugaku!" said Mother, rushing in to give the man a hug and a kiss. Nori and Yuugi came in shortly after.

"Hello, Kushina," he said, hugging and kissing my Mother back. "I'll call the kids to introduce everyone."

A few minutes later we were all in the living room, ready to introduce our selves. "Maybe, to get to know each other, we'll say our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future!" Mother said excitedly.

"Can I go first, Kaa-san?" asked Yuugi, raising her hand like she was in school. When Mother nodded she jumped to her feet. "My name is Uzumaki Yuugi. I like kittens and flowers and playing with Nori and drawing with Naru-chan and playing video games with Jin and helping Kaa-san cook. I don't like vegetable! My hobbies are drawing flowers and kittens and I want to be a princess!"

Mother clapped her hands and held her arms out. Yuugi ran to her to give her a hug. "Naru-chan, why don't you do first," said Mother.

I sighed at the nickname. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and drawing with Yuugi." I paused at Yuugi's giggles. "I dislike Jin." I paused again at Jin fake crying. "And I also dislike my nickname. My hobbies are painting and any other kind of art and my dream is to be an artist."

"I'll go next. My name is Uzumaki Nori. I like my friends and family. I dislike when Naru-chan points things out for me. My hobbies are working towards my future and I want to be a teacher."

"Me next, me next! I'm Uzumaki Jin. I like myself and dislike people who don't like me. My hobbies are being me and I want to be a male stripper."

"Jin!" Mother yelled, smacking the back of his head. Jin just laughed at her. "Anyway, I'm Uzumaki Kushina. I like my family and I enjoy any kind of cake. I dislike people who try to hurt my family. My hobbies are baking and my dream is to run my own bakery instead of just working at one."

"Yes, I'll go next. My name is Uchiha Fugaku. I like running my company and dislike bad behaviour. My hobby is running my company and I already completed my dream. Itachi, you go next."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Uchiha Itachi. I like… well, a lot of things. I dislike… a lot of things. My hobbies are annoying my siblings, but mainly Sasuke, and working since I have nothing else to do. And I don't really have a dream yet."

Fugaku looked at the only girl in his family, who just looked away. "That's Itami. Sasuke, you're next."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. That's it."

"Um.. Well, we'll just move our stuff in now, okay Fugaku-kun?" said Mother, standing up.

"Of course. Sasuke, please show Naruto to his room. Itami, please take Nori and Itachi take Jin. Yuugi, I'll show you your room," said Fugaku, taking Yuugi's hand when she offered it.

"We get our own rooms?" Jin almost yelled. Fugaku nodded. "Cool! Lead the way, Itachi!" In the end, Jin led the way.

Without a word, I followed Sasuke up the stairs. He turned left, so I followed. He opened a door near the end of the hall and walked inside. I followed him inside and was shocked. I though that my old living room was big? Well, the living room could fit inside this room and still have room. The room was a light blue, which, for me, was the perfect colour. There was also tho doors. Opening one, I looked inside to see a nice closet. There were a lot of places to put my stuff. In fact, I would need twice at much to stuff if I wanted to come close to filling it. Next, I opened the next door and saw a bathroom. Wait… there was a bathroom… in my room?

"That door," said Sasuke, pointing to the door opposite to the one that I just opened. "That goes into my room. I don't really care if you go in there, just don't bug me. And that door," he said, pointing at a door that was close to my door. "That's your toilet and shower. The door next to it leaded to mine. And keep your stuff on your own side of the counter."

Looking at the counter, I noticed that there were two sinks. One was surrounded by what must have been Sasuke's stuff while the other side was empty. There was a lot of room on the counter, enough room that I could have slept on it if it weren't for the sinks. Above the sinks, where were two mirrors that open up.

"Under the sinks are stuff that you might need. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, toilet paper, towels and anything else you might need," Sasuke explained. He signaled for me to follow him and he led me into his room. Inside, there was a huge TV with every game system ever, a desk with a computer and a laptop on it, a very comfortable looking bed, another desk with books and text books on it, and a few other things. "Feel free to go on the computer or play the games. It might be a while until you get any of that stuff," Sasuke explained, leading me back into my room.

"Cool," was the only thing I could say. Sasuke nodded his head. "Um… Sasuke, could you show me around the rest of the house?"

Sasuke sighed but agreed. Walking down the hall he went right down the stairs. "Otou-san refuses to let anyone go into someone else's room, unless their connected," he explained. The first room he showed me was the living room. It was almost empty except the couches and table, with a fireplace not far away. "This is the living room. Otou-san usually uses this place for his company. Besides that, it isn't really used much."

Leading me into the dinning room I noticed that there was a long table with about ten chairs. There was a lot of room between the chairs and enough room to be able to have your chair no where near the table and someone could still walk behind it. "This is the dinning room. We don't really use the kitchen, since we have a few cooks, but I guess Kushina will probably want to cook in there," said Sasuke, looking towards the door the lead to the kitchen.

"Yeah, probably. She'll probably fall in love with it," I agreed. "Wait. Cooks? As in more than one?"

"Yeah, we have 5. Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Five cooks for four people? We didn't even have a cook, besides Mother," I said, sounding more shocked than I looked

"We hired three more because of you guys moving in," he told me, like it was no big deal. He walked out of the dinning room and showed me a few more room before heading downstairs. Down stairs there was a lot of room. There was a few TVs, all of them had everything you could possibly hook up to it. There were a few computers and a few radios. There were also two couches facing each other, with a low table in between. There was also another round table with five chairs around it. Then, there was two cabinets with glass door, one with book and one with board games.

"Oh… wow… This is like… everything!" I exclaimed, looking at Sasuke with my 'you're crazy if you don't realize that you life in heaven' look. It's actually its own look, too.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder's, walking back up the stairs. "We spent more time in our pool then down here," he said.

"You guys have a pool, too!?"

* * *

Author's Note: And that's it for this chapter. I wanted to keep going but I didn't really feel like it at the moment. Next chapter I'll have all the other kids reactions to their room, and that might be it but I'm not sure.

Please remember to think about a pairing. I've decided to get you guys to vote, depending on what you guys already suggested. So, this is what he have so far:

SasuNaru: 1

NaruHina: 1

No pairing: 0

And that's all we have so far. I thought it was a good idea for a no pairing option, just so I know who doesn't really want a pairing. But, most likely, this won't happen for a long time or I won't even go through with a pairing.

Now, I have a problem with Jin's girlfriend. I was thinking about making her Temari, since Gaara was going to the same school as Naruto. But, that would make her 17, 4 years older then Gaara. You guys can vote if she's Jin's girlfriend or not. If you have any other ideas for girlfriends, let me know. As long as their not from Konoha.

And, I've decided, that the Uchiha/Uzumaki family should have a family pet. So far, here are the animals I came up with.

Dog: 0

Cat: 0

Rabbit: 0

Hamster/Rat: 0

Fox: 0

No pet: 0

It was take a while to decide, since I want as many people to vote as possible. Also, I couldn't really help but put the fox option in there, for obvious reasons.

I'd like for one option to get to 20 before the decision become what I'm going with. I know that since I'm not the most popular author and most people don't review, so it will take a while, but that will, hopefully, keep me going with the chapters.

That's it for the author's note. Please review and I hope to see you next time.

My bad, everyone. I forgot to read through it again and put the lines in.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

* * *

Our One Big Happy Family

Chapter Three – Getting to Know Each Other

Please remember to read the author's note at the end!

* * *

I followed Itami upstairs and she led me to a room. Opening the door she walked inside, wanting me to follow her. The room was empty, since I didn't move any of my stuff yet. The walls were sky blue, the perfect colour. And the room was huge! There was more than enough room for me. Walking over to one of the two doors that were in the room, I opened it to find the best closet ever. I clapped my hands and jumped up and down.

"A little excited, aren't you?" I turned to face the voice to see Itami. I smiled at her, glad that she finally said something to me. "I'm not used to people like you…"

I was confused, but let it go when Itami opened the other door. "The door opposite is my room, and the door closest to that door it my bathroom, the other is yours," she explained, walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Confused, I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside there was a toilet, a shower, and the best tub I have ever seen. I screamed, ran into my new room, and started running around and jumping. "This is so cool!"

* * *

"Don't open any otehr door," I heard Itachi say right before I was about to open a random door. "Follow me," he said.

I shrugged before following him to another room. The walls were beige, which was good. The closet was nice, and so was the bathroom.

"Hey, Itachi," I said, swinging an arm over his shoulders. "We're going to be best buddies, right?" I asked, following him into his room.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, twisting away from me and sitting down in front of his TV. He opened up the cabinet that was under the TV and pulled out some video games. Looking though them he pulled out a game. "Want to play?"

Five minutes later we were shooting at each other, trying to kill each other as many times as we could.

* * *

"New, Otou-san?" said Yuugi, looking up at her new Dad. "Do I get my own room?" she asked.

"You sure do. I already got you some stuff, too. I haven't gotten your brothers and sister anything yet, so don't tell them okay?" said Fugaku, who was surprising good with children.

"Okay, New Tou-san. I won't!" she said loudly, following him into a room with pink walls. "Wow! I'm a princess now!" she yelled, running around her pink room.

Running towards the only door in the room, she opened it to see a closet filled with dresses. "Dresses!" she yelled, looking at them all. Running towards Fugaku, she hugged his leg. "Thanks, New Tou-san! This is the best present ever!"

"You're welcome, Yuugi-chan," he replied, petting the little girl on the head.

"Um… I have to pee," she said, letting go on his leg and looking around the room impatiently.

"I'll show you where the bathroom for you to use is. When you get older you'll get your own bathroom."

* * *

"There's a kitchen! With everything!" Kushina screamed, running into the kitchen and looking through everything. "I must… make cake!"

"Excuse me, Maim," said one of the cooks. "May I help you with something?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, I'm Kushina. Fugaku's new wife," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Chouza, the main chef," said the man, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and you can help me," she said. She started to list everything she needed, asking where most of the stuff it. She couldn't wait to start baking that cake.

* * *

"Are you done freaking out yet?" asked Itami, looking at Nori. The girl was running around her room, freaking out about how cool this new house was. Even though Itami was talking to her, she didn't notice and just continued to freak out. Itami, thinking that it was actually very interesting watching some girl run around like a crazy person, sat down and watched.

After 10 minutes Nori finally noticed she was being watch. "Oh, Itami… I didn't see you…" she said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Let's talk, okay?" she said suddenly. She pulled Itami into her room and sat down on her bed. "How old are you anyway? We never asked that, so I don't really know how old anyone is."

"I'm 15, Itachi's 17, and Sasuke's 13," she replied. "How about your family?" she asked.

"Well, Naru-chan and I are both 13, I'm three minutes older than him, by the way. Yuugi is 7 and Jin is 17. Although, he acts five, but you'll get used to him. Hopefully... He's just excited about moving and all," said the oldest twin. "How some you didn't say anything when we were introducing ourselves?"

"Oh… Well, I don't feel comfortable around guys… My old boyfriend… wasn't the nicest person in the world," Itami replied. "But, you're okay, I guess."

* * *

We sat in the room in silence. Obviously, Sasuke wasn't going to say anything. In fact, he wasn't even bothered by the silence. I guess, since he didn't have to explain anything else, he was just going to sit there.

We were downstairs, sitting on the couches. I was on one, Sasuke on the other. He didn't seem to want to do anything. I already asked him what he wanted to do. What did he say? Hn. Yeah, that's all he said. What kind of answer was that?

"Sasuke, can we do something now?" I asked, looking at the other boy in annoyance. He just shrugged his shoulders. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means, dobe, that I don't care what you do," he replied, rolling his eyes at me.

I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Don't cell me that, you… you… Teme!" I yelled, standing up and talking away.

"Dobe."

I stopped walking and slowing turned around to face Sasuke. Now, people say that I over react to everything. My brother says that I remind him of when Mother what pregnant with Yuugi. And I agree, I guess I do over react to a lot of things. This would be one of them.

Yeah, I ended up running up the stairs, crying.

* * *

Chouza smiled at the women in front of him as she rushed around, wanting to get the cake she was making done as soon as possible.

* * *

I blinked. I blinked, again. That Naruto kid just ran up the stairs, crying his eyes out. I wasn't expecting him to cry. I thought he would yell at me or attack me.

I sighed and stood up. I might as well go see what's wrong. I walked up the stairs, all the way to the second floor. I opened the door to Naruto's room and saw that he was sitting in a corner, his head buried in his arms. Walking over to him, I nudged him with me foot. "Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he replied, not moving to even look at me. "You hate me, just like everyone else."

I sighed before sitting down in front of Naruto. "I don't hate you," I said. "I was just kidding, I didn't know that you would run away crying."

"Really?" he asked, finally looking at me. I nodded. He smiled and, before I could react, jumped on me, crushing me with a hug. "Does that mean you never mean anything you say?"

"No, it means when I call you Dobe I'm just joking," I replied, pushing him off and standing up. "What's up with you, anyway? You've had more moods swing in the last five minutes than what I've had my whole life."

He just pouted, even though it was probably supposed to be a glare, and walked away, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, then."

* * *

"I win, again," I said, looking at Jin, who was sitting next to me. He looked at the TV in confusion, like he didn't understand why he lost the game.

"This isn't fair, you've had the game longer than I have and got more practice," he pointed out, standing up and stretching. "Hey, want to do something else?"

Before I answered I stood up and talked over to my door, opened it and stuck my head outside the door. "What's that smell?" I asked, looking back at Jin.

His walked up next to me and sniffed the air. He smiled widely. "Cake!" he yelled, running down the stairs, following the smell.

Five minutes later everyone was in the dining room, all eating cake. "This is the best cake you're ever made, Mother," said Naruto.

"Aw, thank you Naru-chan. Isn't he the sweetest?" she asked, looking around the table.

"I don't know," Jin replied from next to me. "Hey, Sasuke, you're the closest. Lick him and find out."

"Jin, you're just a pervert!" Naruto yelled. "Why do you always have to say stuff like that to me?"

"Yeah, Jin, really," Nori said, glaring at her older brother. "Now Naru-chan's upset."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm sure Jin is very sorry, Naru-chan," I said, acting like I was talking to a three year old.

Jin laughed and pointed at his brother. "Haha! I taught him how to do that," he said, loudly.

"How about," Otou-san interrupted. "We be quiet and enjoy the cake while we have the chance."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their cake.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know that this chapter wasn't quite as long as all the others, but I had a lot of trouble with it. I just couldn't think of anything that could happen. And I could really help but make Naruto have mood swings, but that probably won't come up much.

Okay, now on to the polls. First, the pairings. So far, only four people have vote, so I really need you guys to vote. After all, by the wat things are going, we won't have it decided until chapter 10, which is way too far away for me. It will probably take even longer than that. Well, so far we have:

SasuNaru: 2

NaruHina: 2

No pairing: 0

Yeah, so please vote! For your Hinata lovers out there, she'll be coming in next chapter, since it's going to be the Uzumaki's first day at their new schools. Most likely, it will mostly focus on Naruto, Nori, and Jin's day, since they all have an Uchiha their own age. I might make Neji, Lee, and Tenten 15, just so they'll be Itami's age, and Konohamaru and them 7 so they'll be the same age as Yuugi.

Now, we have a little problem. Even though it's going to be Monday, we have to decide who Jin's girlfriend will be before the weekend, since he's going to do visit her. Not, after their first day, school will go faster, so if nobody votes I'm just going with Temari.

And, now for the pets. Only one person voted for this.

Dog: 0

Cat: 0

Rabbit: 0

Hamster/Rat: 0

Fox: 1

No Pet: 0

And I have one more thing to add. I've decided that I needed something interesting to happen at school, so I've decided that I'm going to have a bully. There are your choices.

Kiba: 0

Shino: 0

Sai: 0

Kabuto: 0

And that's all we have. Please vote for everything and please don't try to vote more than once. It's okay if you can't remember if you vote or not, and I don't mind changing your votes, even though I said before I wasn't going to do that. So please review and add this story to you favourite and alert list.


	4. The First Day of School

Our One Big Happy Family

Chapter Four – The First Day At School

Please remember to read the author's vote! And please review and vote!

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Mother asked, clapping her hands together and looking at all of her children.

"Kaa-san, we're not 5, don't worry about it," said Jin, heading towards the door. "My bus is coming soon, bye!"

Itachi sighed and followed Jin out of the house, since Jin didn't know where to go. Itami rushed down the stairs and ran after them a moment later.

Mother picked up Yuugi and left the room, kissing Nori and I on our foreheads. When she was gone Nori stood in front of me. "Okay, Naru-chan. You can't be seen with me, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Sasuke to see what Nori was going on about. He just looked away. "Why not?" I asked her.

"Well, I obviously don't want people to know that we're related," she replied. I nodded in understanding.

"You two look completely the same, except Naruto's a guy and Nori is a girl," Sasuke pointed out. "You know what, never mind. Let's go catch the bus."

We followed Sasuke to the bus stop and only had to wait a few minutes for the bus to showed up. "SASUKE-KUN! SIT WITH ME!"

"Oh, great. Thanks for telling us you had fangirls, Sasuke," I heard Nori say from behind me.

Sasuke just ignored all the girls and sat down at a seat where no one else was sitting. I sat down next to him and Nori sat next to me. I bit my lip and sunk down into my seat.

"Nervous, dobe?" Sasuke asked, smirking at me. When I just sank lower into my seat Sasuke looked at Nori to answer the question.

"Just ignore him. He's just nervous about starting at a new school. At our old school nobody really liked him that much. The same with his other friend Gaara," said Nori, patting me on the head.

I felt my face get hot so I tried to hide the blush behind my hands. I stayed like that the rest of the way there. When we got to the school Nori pulled my hands away, letting me know we had arrived

Slowly, I stood up to follow Nori and Sasuke off the bus and towards the school, keeping my head down.

"Hey, dobe, what locker number to you have?" I heard Sasuke say when he got into the school. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper that had all the information I needed on it. Taking it from me, he looked over it. "Okay, you have first, third, and forth period with me and second and forth with Nori," he told me, handing back the paper. "I'll take you guys to your lockers," Sasuke offered.

"I'll find mine on my own," said Nori. "If I get lost I'll just ask around." She left before Sasuke or I could say anything.

Sasuke led me to my locker, which wasn't that far away from his. He waited for me to put my stuff away before going to his locker. "We have English first period, with Kakashi-sensei. He usually shows up 20 minutes after the bell for some reason," he told me. "He usually picks on the kids he knows, so try not to let him notice you, but most likely he will. Second period you have math with Iruka-sensei. He's nice, unless you talk or fall asleep. He's also a good teacher. Third period we have Science with Orochimaru. He's really creepy, so keep away from him. And last period we have Kurenai, so you don't' have to worry about that."

I nodded my head and followed Sasuke when he started to walk again. Finally, we walking into a classroom. I looked up to look around. There were three rows of desks, and each desk was long enough for two people to sit in.

I looked at Sasuke, who had stopped walking, and noticed that he was glaring somewhere near the back of the good. Sasuke finally started to walk again, heading towards a desk that no one was sitting at. As we walked a girl with pink hair stood up and started waving and calling Sasuke over. Sasuke, of course, ignored her and continued walking. He sat down at one of the desks and I sat down next to him.

"Who was the girl that was waving at you?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"That's Sakura. She's annoying, so just ignore her. That girl that just sat next to her is Ino, who's also annoying," he told me, pulling out his books.

I nodded my head in understanding and also pulled out my books.

For about a half an hour I sat there nervously, not knowing if I should try to talk to Sasuke or not. Finally, a man walked into the room. He had long silver hair that was kind of funny looking. He was also wearing a weird mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Hello, everyone!" he said happily, sitting on his desk, ignoring everything that was already there.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" the Sakura girl yelled, pointing at the sensei. "Why can't you show up on time for once!"

"Ah, sorry. You see, I forgot that I left my cat outside, so I want back home to put it inside. But, when I got there, my dog somehow got into a tree and couldn't get back down. So, by the time I got back here I was late," he explained. At that moment he seemed to notice me. "Oh, what's this. We have a new student? Interesting. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to hide behind the desk when everyone looked at me. "Nonsense, come on up here!"

I slowly stood up, wincing when the chair squeaked. When I got to the front I turned to face the rest of the class. I looked at Kakashi-sensei, wondering what I should say.

"Tell us your name, where you came from, why you moved here, and tell us about you family a little," Kakashi-sensei suggested.

I nodded. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I moved here from Suna because my Mother is getting married again. And my family…" I looked at Sasuke, wondering if I should tell them about me and him being related now. When he nodded I continued. "My Mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina. I have an older brother named Jin, a twin sister named Nori, and a little sister named Yuugi. Um, Sasuke's my new step brother, and there's Itami and Itachi and my new step Father Fugaku…"

"Very interesting. Now, does anyone have any questions?" asked Kakashi.

The girl Sakura raised her hand. When Kakashi nodded to her she continued. "What happened to your Dad? Where is he?"

I looked at the ground, biting my lip. "He… he died five years ago," I replied.

"Well, that's enough questions!" Kakashi said happily. He waited for me to sit down before continuing. "Okay, Sasuke can get you caught up, Naruto. Just wait after school so I can get you caught up."

Kakashi went to his desk and pulled out a pile of books. "Okay, everyone. Like I said last week, we're going to be reading Lord of the Flies," said Kakashi, putting the books in a pile on his desk. Everyone sighed or moaned as I slowly raised my hand. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I already read that book at my old school," I told him quietly.

"Really? Oh, well… When we get your old records I'll give you the mark your teacher did. And you can get caught up on everything else! Did you do grammar?" he asked. I nodded. "Short stories?" I nodded again. "Poetry?" I shook my head. "Oh, so you guys read Lord of the Flies before poetry. Well, you can just stare off into space until class in over then I'll give you some stuff to work on, okay?"

I nodded my head and doodled for the rest of the class.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the freaky teacher going on about some thing I already learned at my old school. His name was Orochimaru or something like that. I wasn't having a good time at all. Sensei kept looking at me like he knew me or something. The guy next to me kept giving me weird looks. And, of course, since I looked bored Orochimaru-sensei kept asking me questions so all the 'smart kids' always glared at me because I knew the answers.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up and glared down at the boy next to me. "Why have you been looking at me all class?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "You're hot," he replied.

I glared again. "Excuse me? You pervert, who do you think you are? Who do you think I am?"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and you are my future girlfriend," he replied, smirking and standing up.

"What? Do you think a pick up line as bad as that will make we go out with you?"

"Nori? What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking into the room, Sasuke behind him. "Who's this?"

"A stupid jerk who's being a pervert," I replied, picking up my stuff.

"Back off Inuzuka," said Sasuke, glaring. "It wouldn't be a good idea to go out with _my_ step sister."

Kiba just glared at Sasuke before leaving the room. "Well, that's useful,"  
Nori pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go. I'll take you guys to math," Sasuke replied, obviously is a bad mood now.

As we walked down the hall everyone was looking at us. Naru-chan was glaring at everyone and some people who I realized where on the same bus of us were a little shocked at that. I guess they expected to Naruto to be shy all the time. "So, Naru-chan, what's wrong with you? You just don't suddenly become mad for no reason."

He glared at me and looked away. "Kakashi-sensei, my English teacher, gave me a bunch of work for the unit I missed," he replied.

I smiled and shook my head.

Finally, we were in math glass and Sasuke had gone to his gym class. Naru-chan and I decided to sit next to each other at the back of t he room, and it wasn't much longer when that class was finally full.

"SHUT UP!!" the teacher yelled when he came into the room. When everyone was quiet he started to write some math questions on the board. When he was done he turned to face the class. "I want you guys to do these questions while I talk to the new students."

He started to walk towards where Naruto and I were sitting. When he got there he pulled up a chair and sat in front of us. Pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the board, he looked back and forth between the two of us. "Do you guys know how to do these kind of questions?"

"I do, but Naru-chan has a lot of trouble with math. I tried to help him but he still didn't get it," I replied.

Iruka-sensei nodded his head. "I see. Well, I'll just teach like I normally do. If there's anything you guys need help with I can help you after class. If it's not something you can get in a few minutes you can eat lunch here, okay?" he asked. We both nodded. He smiled and walked back to the front of the class.

Iruka started to take up the questions on the board. They were easy, at least for me. When I looked at Naru-chan I noticed that he looked really confused.

It turned out that Iruka was actually a very good teacher. He made sure that everything was clear, but it wasn't actually that boring. But still, I was relieved when the bell rang.

* * *

I started to pack up my stuff as the bell rang and stood up to talk to Iruka-sensei. "Um, sensei," I said, getting his attention.

"Ah, yes, Naruto. What can I help you with?" Iruka-sensei asked, sitting down at his desk.

"All of it," I replied, kicking the floor and looking at Nori, who was standing at the door. "I don't get the whole variable thing."

Iruka frowned. "But, Naruto, the whole question is about variables," he pointed out. I just nodded as Sasuke walked into the classroom. "Well, I actually have a meeting at lunch so… Sasuke, could you help him?"

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"I see all my youthful students are in their springtime of youth, today!" Gai-sensei yelled, giving everyone a thumbs up. "We shall do 100 laps around the gym today!"

"What?" Kiba yelled. "That's more than we ever did before, there's no way we can do it!" Unfortunately for Kiba, Gai-sensei was already running around the gym.

Everyone sighed and started to run, too. The good thing about this was by the time the bell rang I only ran 56 laps. Walking to the change rooms, I quickly got a shower and changed back into my normal cloths.

A few minutes later I was in Iruka-sensei's room. "Well, I actually have a meeting at lunch so… Sasuke, could you help him?" I nodded, wanting to leave and eat lunch.

I led Naruto to his locker, and then Nori to her locker. Finally, we were in the cafeteria, eating our lunches. "So," Nori started, swallowing her food. "How was first period?"

"Horrible," Naruto replied loudly. "Kakashi-sensei made me talk in front of the whole class! And he made me talk about myself. It was so embarrassing!"

"Aw, that sucks. How about you Sasuke? How was your morning?"

"Hn. It was fine," I replied.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Until now."

"Sasuke-kun, will you eat lunch with me?" Sakura yelled, running up next to the table I was sitting at.

"No way, Forehead! Sasuke-kun wants to eat with me!" Ino screamed back, pushing Sakura out of the way.

"Yeah, right, you pig!"

Naruto stood up suddenly, banging his hand of the desk. "GO AWAY AND SHUT UP!! HE'S EATING WITH US!"

Everyone fell silence and looked at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice as he sat down and started to eat his food again. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to be saying anything else, everyone went back to what they were doing and Sakura and Ino left.

* * *

After lunch we took Nori to her gym class before going to Science. "Hey, Sasuke. Don't we have Orochimaru, the guy you said that was really creepy?" I asked.

"Yeah, just keep away from him and he might leave you alone," Sasuke replied, opening the door to the classroom.

I just sighed and followed Sasuke to his seat. A few minutes later the classroom was full of all the other students.

"Hello, everyone," said Orochimaru-sensei, walking in the classroom. "I was going to have a test today, but since we have a new student I'm going to wait until next Monday so he'll be prepared."

Most of the kids sighed in relief. Everyone else just didn't care. And some people were looking around the room to see who was new, and then they would look at me.

Luckily, sensei started to write a note on the board, so no one was looking at me anymore. The note took all class and I was happy I didn't have to talk to anyone.

When we were finally aloud to leave the room Nori stood in front of us, glaring at Sasuke. "I hate gym, now. Thanks for warning me," she spat, turning around and walking away.

Sasuke looked at me and I shrugged. Before Nori could gey out of sight we quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Yes, we have art next!" I said loudly, realizing we had art. "Come on, let's go!" I said, walking a little faster.

"Art isn't as easy are you think, dobe. It's actually really hard," said Sasuke, walking up next to me.

"Naru-chan's actually really good at art, Sasuke. It's the only thing he can actually do."

"Hey, that's not true!"

Sasuke just sighed and suddenly turned, causing me to run into him. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled, following Sasuke into the class he went in to.

Sitting at the back of the class we waited for it to start.

"Hello, everyone. And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Kurenai-sensei. You two, at the back, stand up so people can see you," Kurenai-sensei ordered. Nori and I stood up and she introduced us. When we sat back down she started to talk to the whole class again. "Okay, today we're going to just draw. No colour. At the end of class I'm going to get each of you to stand up and show us your drawing."

She handed a pile of paper to a boy near the front of the class and he started to hand them out tp everyone.

* * *

By the end of class everyone was finished whatever they were drawing. Kurenai started to call people up, leaving the new students to go last. "Nori, come on up."

Nori slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class. When she showed the class they started to laugh, and some tried to hide it. "Yeah, I know, I suck," she said, scratching the back of her head and heading back to her desk.

"Yes, I see that. Naruto, you're next," she said.

Naruto stood up and walked to the front of the class, showing off his picture.

"Woah, look at it!"

"It's so cool!"

"He's even better than Sai!"

Most of the kids came to the front to get a better look at Naruto's picture. He drew a picture of a man standing in a meadow, the wind blowing his hair and cloths. Everyone thought that he drew himself as an adult, but Nori knew who it really was.

In the back of the class one boy glared at the group of people looking at Naruto's drawing.

* * *

Wow, that chapter was longer then all of the others! Now what we got the first day over with, I'll be skipping through all the important stuff, and stick with the art class since all three of them are in it. Most likely, though, I'm not going to be showing much of anyone else's school life. Although, friends will come over, you guys will get come idea of what goes on.

So far, there aren't many people voting. Like I said before, I need you guys to vote. More people that vote, the sooner I'll add the pairing to the story. This is what I have so far:

SasuNaru: 2

NaruHina: 2

If you have an idea for a pairing, you can just vote for that. Just don't suggest something like ItaSasu or something. I'm not a fan of incest, unless it's NejiHina.

Now, for the whole Temari thing. I want you guys to decide if you want Temari to be Jin's girlfriend or not. I just realized something important about this. If Temari is Jin's girlfriend, Naruto will probably go with them to see Gaara. If it isn't Temari, that won't happen. So, if you want Naruto to be in Konoha for the weekends, you better vote no and suggest someone else. This would also mean that not many other characters will come in during the weekends.

JinXTemari: 1

Jin with some other girl: 0

Now, this pole is not really as important as all the others, but still important. What family pet the Uchiha/Uzumaki family will have. So far we have:

Dog: 0

Cat: 0

Rabbit: 0

Hamster/Rat: 0

Fox: 2

Next chapter I'm going to take out everything that isn't voted for, unless nobody votes for anything besides fox, then I'll keep dog or cat in, I'm not sure.

Now, I'm end the bully pole. I've already decided who the bully is going to be. I gave a pretty obvious clue as to who it's going to be, not only is the story but in the author's note, so you probably already know who it is.

Well, that's all for now. Please remember to review, vote, and add with story to your alert list so you'll know when the next chapter comes out.

* * *


End file.
